


Just So You Know

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stuck in the Middle [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Hi! Okay so I’ve never requested anything before, and I hope yours are open. I was listening to Just so you know by Jesse mccartney (dont judge lmao) but it gave me an idea for a fic. The reader is dating one of the brothers, but the other one secretly has feelings for her. Maybe one of you guys could write something based off it?





	Just So You Know

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Hi! Okay so I’ve never requested anything before, and I hope yours are open. I was listening to Just so you know by Jesse mccartney (dont judge lmao) but it gave me an idea for a fic. The reader is dating one of the brothers, but the other one secretly has feelings for her. Maybe one of you guys could write something based off it?

Dean watched as Sam wrapped his arms around you, your back to his chest. He lifted you up, making you laugh. You and Sam were washing your car, but that had been forgotten for a water fight. Your pink tank top stuck to your body, your denim shorts showing of your well toned legs. Once Sam put you down, you ran for the hose, turning it on the tall hunter. He could just hear your laughter from where he was standing. His heart broke.

He knew that he shouldn’t be in love with his brother’s girlfriend. He knew that he shouldn’t look at you the way that he did. He couldn’t help it, though. He’d tried to push it down, to ignore it. Then you’d walk into a room, smiling. Your smile could light up any room. Your eyes sparkled when you laughed, a sound that was like music to his ears. You were the most beautiful woman he had ever met- inside and out.

Sighing, he turned and walked away. He needed a distraction. Dean walked through the front door of the bunker, letting it slam shut behind him. Maybe he’d be lucky and he’d find a hunt. Or he’d go to the bar. Anything to see everything that made him love you more.

As he was walking out of his room, shoving his wallet in his back pocket, you were walking out of the bathroom. Your wet hair hung around your face in messy waves. Your towel was all that hid you from his view. Hearing his foot steps, you smiled at him. “Headed out?” You asked.

He licked his lips. “Yeah, gonna go to the bar.” He shrugged. It wasn’t like it was out of character for him.

“Can we come?” You asked, hopeful. “I mean, we can meet you there. You’re all ready to go. We can get ready and meet you there?”

His heart clenched. He wanted to say no. He wanted to be away from you. “Yeah, sure. I can wait. Might as well carpool.” He smiled at you.

You pecked his cheek. “Thanks, Dean. I’ll try to be quick!” You hurried down the hall to the room that you shared with Sam. He sighed, running his hand over his face before making his way to the living room. Kicking his feet up, he put his arms on the back of the couch and let his head fall back.

Twenty minutes later you found him and chuckled. “Dean?” You weren’t sure if he was sleeping. When he opened his eyes to look at you, he swallowed. You were wearing a pair of skin tight, low rise jeans, your black v-neck shirt ending just at your belly button, showing the small _piece_ of jewelry. You’d left your hair down, and did very little in terms of make up. “Ready to go?” You asked, turning your head as you heard Sam walk up behind you.

“Uh, yeah.” He shook his head, snapping himself out of it. It took all his strength not to groan when you turned to walk out. He hoped to God that he met someone tonight.

At the bar, he watched you from the table the three of you had found. You were getting more shots, and laughing with the bartender. He knew that Sam wouldn’t care, you were a friendly person. He trusted you more than everyone except maybe Dean. He watched as you downed a shot, thanking the bartender before moving back to the table. You handed the boys their shots and took your own. “He was nice.” You smiled, licking your perfect lips. “He’s working two jobs to help his mom.” You explained. He never understood how you got people to just spill their life to you. People just…saw the good in you.

“Did he say why?” Sam asked once he had downed his shot.

“Yeah, after his dad died, she got really depressed. And then her health declined. She just wasn’t herself anymore. So, he moved back home, and took over the breadwinner part. He said he gets his ten year old on the weekends, so his mom has been improving.” You shrugged.

Dean blinked. “You were over there like…five minutes, and he just told you all that?” He asked.

You chuckled. “I asked him how he was, and how his night was going. He said he was a bit tired, because he works two jobs. I asked why, and he explained.” He nodded, still amazed. Hearing one of your favorite songs come on, you grabbed Sam’s hand. “Come on, babe!” You giggled, pulling him to the dance floor. You moved your hips, Sam’s hands gripping them. Dean tried not to stare as your ass rubbed against his brother, or how his brother kissed your neck, making your eyes clothes.

He got up and walked over to the bar, ordering another shot. A woman across the way caught his eye. She looked a lot like you. Downing his shot, he made his way to her. He had to get you out of his system. If a look alike was the way to go, he’d do it.


End file.
